


Lovegood & Dragon Café

by blibberinghumdiggory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Luna and Draco are friends, Short & Sweet, Tea, kind of, need i say more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blibberinghumdiggory/pseuds/blibberinghumdiggory
Summary: When Ginny seeks refuge away from cheerleaders out for blood and stumbles across a colourful café she doesn't think her day could get any weirder.  Turns out she was wrong.





	

It wasn't the kind of place that Ginny would usually ever think to enter if it were a normal day under normal circumstances.  And considering that particular day was not normal, and nor were the circumstances that had been thrust upon her, the fact she had chosen that specific place to hide wasn't as strange as she first thought.  In fact, Ginny didn't think her day could get any stranger when she first stepped in through the brightly painted shop door. Though she was soon to be proven wrong.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief anyway, because it may have been odd but not yet odder than the situation that provoked her arrival.  At least this time the place she had found refuge wasn't a piss-smelling alleyway (And that had happened way too many times now).

And why, you ask, was Ginny seeking refuge?  Well it most probably was something to do with the bouncy-breasted cheerleaders that had taken to stalking Harry and were currently out for young Miss Weasley's blood.  They, of course, didn't understand the term 'mutual' and had decided that Harry and Ginny's break-up was worthy of something akin to a criminal record.  As a result, her escape and avoidance skills had vastly improved, and she was now in some café that she had used to covertly hide from said cheerleaders.

Looking around the place, she couldn't help but smile.  The little café-art-shop-thing was airy and bright.  The walls were each painted varying shades and colours, pastel blues and emerald greens and sunshine yellows and deep reds surrounded her.  The furniture was all a jumble of old and new, each different in colour, shape and size.  There was an area littered with art books and canvases and brushes and ink where a few people were milling about and flicking through some scrapbooks or picking up flyers.  The lights hung low on the ceiling and the atmosphere was buzzing.  Most of the tables were filled with students like her, some conversing whilst others were walled off by piles of textbooks and papers.  Laughter filled the air, and before she had even taken another step Ginny knew she would be coming back.

She was surprised by how full the place was, she had never even heard of the 'Lovegood & Dragon Café' before.  Perhaps it was one of those places you were supposed to find yourself, she thought.  She quite liked that.  Still looking around herself in awe, Ginny made her way to the counter, suddenly hyper-aware that her football hoodie and ripped black jeans were not exactly fitting in the bubbly shop.

There was a large chalkboard wall behind the counter where the menu and specials were written in elegant cursive (and a giant rainbow covered the entire lower half which had caused someone - presumably another member of staff - to write 'Loony, your obsession with rainbows is concerning' and made Ginny smile even more).

The counter - which was decidedly more colour than counter - was covered in cakes of all types, red velvet, Victoria sponge, coconut, Nutella, lemon, and, of course, rainbow (and rainbow flavour which was surprisingly less concerning than intriguing).  The counter was otherwise empty of persons, which was a problem since Ginny had thought she might as well stay a little while.  She was pretty certain those cheerleaders would not be found in a place like this.  Though normally, neither would she.

"Hello?" she called out in the general direction of what she assumed to be the back room.  There was no answer.  "HEL-" she tried again, but this time was interrupted by a huff of annoyance as a very pale, white-haired, lanky boy who looked to be around her age appeared from the doorway, carrying what seemed like a rather hefty box, "I heard you the first time, no need to shout, Weasley."

Ginny blinked.  "How did you-, " the boy rolled his eyes and, interrupting again, explained, "It's on your jumper, Little Red.  And most can spot a Weasley when they see one."

"Oh," she replied with the height of articulation.   She often forgot that all of her brothers had gone to the same University as her, and everyone knew at least one of them.  Ginny saw the boy's face turn redder as he tried to move the box and it was her turn to roll her eyes, "Need any help?"

"Well if Loony would actually do her job, then-, " Ginny didn't hear the rest as she was too startled when a small girl of similar description to the boy (and who was also really quite adorable, Ginny observed) jumped up from behind the counter. Had she been there the whole time?

"Right you are, Draco," she said airily, then turned to a bewildered Ginny, "What can I get for you?"  The girl - Loony? - had hair just as white as the other boy and skin just as pale, but her face was more rounded, and her silver eyes were wide with what seemed to be constant wonderment, and Ginny couldn't help but think she was fascinating.

"Oh, yes, um, tea, please," she stuttered out, still a little taken aback from the girls sudden appearance.  Are those carrot earrings? Yes, yes, they are, oh wow, Ginny thought, this girl is strange; but a good strange, it was quite endearing, actually.

"Lovegood, I was talking about the boxes," the pale boy complained, face now even redder with the strain of the boxes.  The girl laughed lightly - which made Ginny flutter a little - "Oh sorry, Dragon," she replied, making the boy grunt even more in annoyance. 

“There is literally no nickname more cringe-worthy, please don’t call me that,” he said as she hopped off the stool she had perched on and simply lifted the box out of his hands and onto the floor by his feet.

He looked shocked for a moment at how easily she had lifted the box, but then shook his head in exasperation and walked back into the room muttering to himself.  Ginny supposed he probably hadn't been aiming to leave the box in the middle of the floor behind the counter.

When he was gone, the girl turned back to Ginny, who said unhelpfully, "He seems nice."  The blonde smiled kindly and nodded, "It's just the Wrackspurts, you know, got his mind in a fuzz."  She didn't question it and just smiled back.  "Do you know what the length of your hair is in millimetres?" she asked, not giving Ginny time to even be confused before she had sprung over the counter, swinging her legs over the floor and rummaging through a wooden box labelled 'Loony's Loon Loon Moon Moon Box'.

"It really would go lovely with some daisies, I'm sure.  I think have some left in here."  Ginny didn't protest as the girl produced some slightly squashed daisies and began to weave them into her red hair.

‘Who was this stranger and why was she putting flowers in my hair?’ Ginny thought, but she let it go.  It was a nice thing.  Dainty fingers brushed against her ear as the girl worked, and as Ginny wondered just what was going on she let herself enjoy it and didn’t say anything.

When Ginny didn't think the day could get any weirder, it turned out she was wrong once more.  She was fond of the oddness of this café, though.  Despite her initial assumptions, it was charming, quite beautiful really (as was the girl that weirdness seemed to like so much).  She couldn't help that her heart seemed to beat faster with the strange girl so close to her, humming in her ear as she plucked another daisy from the box.

When she had finished, the girl flashed her a bright grin and slid off the countertop, landing with her feet on the floor, resulting in a satisfying thud.  She reached up and patted Ginny's head lightly where some of the flowers were, "So, tea then?" she asked as though this was all completely normal.

Ginny laughed and nodded, the girl smiled back at her softly and began to bustle about making the tea, "I'll only be 5 minutes," then disappeared into the backroom, Ginny's half-made tea in hand.  She didn't bother questioning what the girl was doing because it would most likely just confuse her more.

The blonde boy from before emerged again and nodded to her, his eyes flickering to the flowers with both amusement and exasperation.  "Draco, right?" she asked, remembering from earlier.  When he didn't reply, she asked, "Is she always like-, "

"Yes."

"I mean like-, "

"Yes."

"So it's just-, "

"All the time."

"And you-, "

"Deal with it? Yeah."

"Well I was going to ask if you enjoy interrupting people, actually."

He made a non-committal grunting noise and said, "That's just Luna, I'm afraid.  Brilliantly nonsensical.  Or the opposite, I'm never too sure."  Luna? Ginny thought as the name registered properly with the association of ‘Loony’, pretty name.  Draco then continued to tut disapprovingly at Ginny's readily-flowered hair (" _Dodge it, you dodge it!" "But how?" "Allergies." "I quite like it, actually." "You have much to learn_...").

"That was, in fact, 5 minutes and 27 seconds, I apologise," Luna said as she came back from whatever she had been doing with Ginny's tea.  She shot a beaming smile at Ginny as she handed her the rainbow mug and fiddled with a loose daisy.  The redhead returned the smile and tried to ignore the way her heart was going funny.  She took a sip of the tea, peppermint, and just the way she liked it.  She looked up just in time to see Luna skipping into the back room, her white hair bouncing behind her, she sighed.  Ginny was definitely coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fic I read on here but I can't find it again, so if you know it, please tell me in the comments so I can give credit^^


End file.
